This research proposes a controlled, systematic debate--a "remote discourse"--on American inner city polity alternatives among groups of leaders representing the major sectors of public opinion, the most influential urban interests and scholarly research in urban problems. The objective is to search for consensus on policy strategies for the nonwhite ghetto-slum or at least to clarify the parameters of disagreement and the potential for productive tradeoffs. One hundred and fifty nonwhite and one hundred and fifty white participants and urban experts will be asked to state their priorities. A five phase research plan over fifteen months involves 1) selection of participants and refinement of the proposed strategy package, 2) the first remote discourse round, 3) analysis and feedback of results, 4) a second remote discourse round and 5) analysis of both rounds in the context of social change theories and preparation of the final report.